The Land Before Time Series (Tdk 0403 Style)
Tdk 0403's movie spoofs of The Land Before Time series Cast The Land Before Time (Tdk 0403 Style) *Littlefoot - K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heres!) *Cera - Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Ducky - Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Petrie - Greg (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Spike - Steven Universe *Littlefoot's Mother - Carol (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Littlefoot's Grandparents - Crinkly Wrinkly and Dynamite Watkins (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Cera's Father - Bernard (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Ducky and Spike's Parents - Ted Viking and Punching Judy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Ducky and Spike's Sisters - Kappas (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Petrie's Mother - Red Action (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Rooter - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Sharptooth - Darkseid (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Domeheads - The H.I.V.E. (Teen Titans GO!) *Parasaurolophus - Aliens (Ben 10) *Dimetrodon - Sea Bear (Spongebob Squarepants) The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (Tdk 0403 Style) *Chomper - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Chomper's Parents - Jasper and Bismuth (Steven Universe) *Ozzy and Strut - Gargamel and Scruple (Smurfs) *Pterosaur whom Ozzy and Strut try to steal eggs from - Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) *Maiasaura - Pearl (Steven Universe) The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (Tdk 0403 Style) *Hyp - Chameleon Jr. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Nod - Wally the White (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Mutt - Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Hyp's Father - Chameleon Sr. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Kosh - Joe Cuppa (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Fast Biters - Robots (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (Tdk 0403 Style) *Ali - Potato (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Tickles - Baby Teeth (OK K.O.! Let's Be Hereos!) *Dil - Cosma (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Ichy - Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Archie - Aquaman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (Tdk 0403 Style) *Elsie - Diving Belle (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Gigantosaurus - Trigon (Teen Titans GO!) The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (Tdk 0403 Style) *Doc - Superman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Dinah and Dana - Icky and Boris (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Meanest Sharptooth - Bane (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Allosaurus - Black Adam (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (Tdk 0403 Style) *Petrie's Brothers and Sisters - Various Birds *Pterano - Chip Damage (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Rinkus and Sierra - Thunder-Kalsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Quetzalcoatlus - Captain Marvel (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) The Land Before Time Vlll: The Big Freeze (Tdk 0403 Style) *Mr. Thicknose - Chef Hatchet (Total DramaRama) *Tippy - Connie (Steven Universe) *Tippy's Mom - Dr. Priyanka Maherswaran (Steven Universe) *Leading Stegosaurus - Mayor Bill Dewey (Steven Universe) *Mountain Sharptooth - Father (Codename: KND) The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (Tdk 0403 Style) *Mo - Aqualad (Teen Titans GO!) *Liopleurodon - Ocean Master (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Diplodocus Mom - Blue Diamond (Steven Universe) The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (Tdk 0403 Style) *Bron - Mr. Gar (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Shorty - Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Pat - Beardo (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Sue - Drupe (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *The 3 Daspletosaurus - Goro, Kratos, and Zangief (Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter) The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus (Tdk 0403 Style) *Lizzie - Smurfette (Smurfs) *Skitter - Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs) *Dusty - Brainy Smurf (Smurfs) *Rocky - Hefty Smurf (Smurfs) *Big Daddy - Papa Smurf (Smurfs) *Tinysaurus - Various Smurfs *Tria - Wilhamena (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (Tdk 0403 Style) *Guido - Sparko (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Tricia - Genesis (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Sailback Sharptooth - Doomsday (Justice League) The Land Before Time Xlll: The Wisdom of Friends (Tdk 0403 Style) *Loofah and Doofah - Wonder Twins (Super Friends) *Foobie - Gleek (Super Friends) *Baryonyx Pack - Decepticon (Transformers) *Beipiaosaurus - Bell Beefer (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (Tdk 0403 Style) *Etta - Black Canary (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Wild Arms - Plastic Man (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Featherhead Sharpteeth - Catwoman and Penguin (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Horned Sharptooth - Two-Face (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) The Land Before Time (TV Series) (Tdk 0403 Style) *Ruby - Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Red Claw - Thanos (Avengers Assemble) *Screech and Thud - Black Order (Avengers Assemble) *Rhett - Combo Breaker (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) Gallery K.O..png Enid.png Dendy.png Tumblr ovg877qcJM1uozo91o1 500.png Steven Universe (S4).png New carol.png It's Crinkly wrinkly.png Here's Dynamite Watkins.png It's Bernard!.png Newredaction.png Grandpa Max.jpg Darkseid.jpg Ghost Titans haunting the H.I.V.E. Five.png Sea Bear.png Ben Tennyson.png Jasper Regular.png Bismuth by Lenhi.png Current Pearl Request-0.png Mr Chameleon Jr..png Mr Chameleon sr. suited form transparent.png Potato.png It's Cosma.png Lord Boxman.png Diving Belle.png Trigon Relaxing.png Superman (BTBATB).jpg Okko boris and icky.png Bane.jpg Black adam.jpg Mr Chip Damage New.png Captain Marvel(Billy Batson).png Radicles.png Smurfetteintheraft.png Joyfulclumsy.png IWasABrainyWeresmurf29.png Heftyshowsoff.png Papa Smurf123.png The Smurfs.jpg Wilhamena.png Sparko.png Genesis Cat Form.png Doomsday.png Lapis Lazuli (1).png Thanos.jpg Category:Tdk 0403 Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs